Rascacielo
by miiaPotter
Summary: Ginny sufre por su Harry malherido


Llora el cielo  
Y en mis manos  
Veo sus lagrimas caer

Llueve. Gotas de agua de un tamaño que nunca había visto caen sobre mis manos, mis piernas, mi cuello. Mojan mi pelo, ruedan por mi cara como lagrimas silenciosas, me mojan los labios, y al pasar mi lengua por ellos siento un muy conocido sabor salado. La lluvia no tiene sabor salado, pensé para mi misma. Lleve mis manos a mi cara, y sentí que lagrimas y gotas de lluvia caían ambas, libres por mi rostro.

Y el silencio me hace daño  
Se acabó nuestro querer

Silencio. La habitación entera se queda en completo silencio en cuanto entro. Se me queda mirando la gente al verme correr por las puertas del hospital llorando y toda mojada de la nueva lluvia. Subo las escaleras con una velocidad que no conocía en mí. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Daños Provocados Por Hechizos, corro hacia la multitud de amigos y familiares, además de unos cuantos aurores, que se encuentran fuera de la habitación en la que mi marido esta ahora siendo tratado.

La tristeza me castiga  
Se apropia de mi ser

Veo a mis amigos acercarse a mí con la cara llena de tristeza y seriedad abundante. Mi hermano, Ron, se acerca a mí y me abraza como nunca lo hizo. Yo lloro sobre su hombro. Me dicen que los médicos están haciendo lo que pueden, pero que no saben si mi Harry sobrevivirá. Un sentimiento repentino me invade y se apropia de mi cuerpo. Siento mis piernas temblar y si no fuera por Ronald se, que hubiera caído de rodillas instantáneamente. Toda mi familia, y amigos, tienen la misma cara de tristeza y todos me miran con pena y lagrimas en sus ojos. Somos todos parte de la misma familia, si uno cae, caen todos.

Puedes llevarte de mi ilusión  
Romperme todo el corazón  
Como a un cristal  
Que se cae al suelo.

La esperanza y la ilusión que antes tenía de que Harry se recuperara se evaporo de mí en pocos instantes. Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna se acercaron conmigo al medico. Este no quería dejarme pasar, luego de tanta insistencia dejo que entrara a la habitación. Al entrar caí al suelo de rodillas llorando, Harry estaba pálido y le costaba respirar. Dormía. Me acerqué a el y le susurre al oído. "Puedes dejar de pelear, romperme el corazón al llevártelo contigo, o puedes pelear por nosotros. Por vos. Por mí. Por nuestro futuro hijo. Pero cualquier cosa que hagas querido, cualquiera, no me dejes nunca. Porque sin ti, siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe, que un cristal rodeando mi corazón cae y se rompe en pedazos."

Pero te juro que al final  
Sola me voy a levantar  
Como un rascacielo  
Como un rascacielo

"Pero te juro Harry, que cualquiera sea tu elección, estaré contigo. Pero te pido por favor, que luches contra esta maldición. Que luches por vos. Porque mereces algo mejor. Por mí, porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Vamos a seguir adelante querido, vamos a levantarnos, y nadie nos detendrá."

Poco a poco  
Con el tiempo  
Voy olvidarme de ti

No te vas a dar cuenta  
Que estoy sangrando aquí

"Poco a poco Harry, poco a poco, me voy a olvidar de esta imagen tuya, pálido, escuálido, peleando entre la vida, y la muerte. Por que no puedo vivir en paz teniendo esta imagen tuya. Y si no te levantas, no solo tu vas a estar sangrando internamente, si no yo también. Por que si ti Harry, no podría vivir."

Mis ventanas se han quebrado  
Mas no me voy a rendir

Beso los labios de mi marido mientras el sigue descansando sus parpados. Salgo y mis amigos me pidan que siga peleando, por el, por ellos, por mi vientre en espera.

Puedes llevarte mi ilusión  
Romperme todo el corazón  
Como a un cristal  
Que se cae al suelo  
Pero te juro que al final  
Sola me voy a levantar  
Como un rascacielo  
Como un rascacielo

Toda mi ilusión de verlo bien, se había evaporado. Sentí que mi corazón caía junto al de mi marido al entrar en la habitación. Pero finalmente, al ver la cara de angustia de mis amigos, supe que no solo tenía que pelear con Harry, si no con ellos.

Vete a volar  
Y hoy estoy mejor así  
Muy lejos de ti

Yo se que Harry esta volando, tratando de llegar hasta mi, hasta todos nosotros. Y se que el esta bien, así que se que puedo yo también estarlo, mientras el este lejos, pero siempre cerca al fin.

No vuelvas más, que ya lo decidí  
Sin tu recuerdo aprenderé a vivir

Y peleamos, todos juntos, esperando perder el recuerdo de Harry peleando entre su vida, y su muerte. Y peleamos, para que este recuerdo no vuelva más.

Puedes llevarte mi ilusión  
Romperme todo el corazón  
Como un cristal  
Que se cae al suelo  
Pero te juro que al final  
Sola me voy a levantar  
Como un rascacielo  
Como un rascacielo

Y pude levantarme del asiento al ver al medico. Y al escuchar sus palabras, sus dulces y melódicas palabras, me levante cual rascacielos al saberlo bien.


End file.
